Kayd Hendricks Q
This Q&A was held by Kayd Hendricks on July 15, 2011 on Within Hubris. It took place just after the ARG had been put on hiatus by Alex Hall. Kayd held the interview using the name APseudonym. The original page for the Q&A no longer exists, but could be found here. All images from the original thread have been included with their posts. The Interview APseudonym: 'Hey there everyone. It's Ryukaki here-- Kayd Hendricks, you know the one. Just wanted to leave a message here letting you know I've got a bit of a debriefing and a touch of a commentary and a bit of detail on myself and a few other things that I'll be putting out in the next 24 hours or so. It'll be going up as a private (link-only) Youtube video, so it doesn't ruin things for new people or others who might stumble across this later, even if I've accidentally used the account for a few things (because it's hooked to my G-mail account, durr) Anyways, I'm coming out of hiding because Jad has thrown all of this to the wind and figured now would be a great time to speak. Look forward to it! I'll make another post under this name when it's up. In the meantime, feel free to ask questions you might have wanted answers to. I'll answer them as best I can. Proofs: http://i.imgur.com/3YOne.jpg ('Note: This is the image shown above.) ---- Chaos Lamorak: What was up with dogs? Are they important, or can you not answer that? APseudonym: The dogs I'll kind of be addressing tomorrow, but they were a fortunate mistake, actually. I had actually snuck into an orchard, the thing I wasn't aware of was that there were dogs on the property. In case of intruders. Afterwards when I stopped having a heart attack I worked them into the narrative-- lucky to have caught their barking, however faintly, on the camera. The orchard/forest similarity was intended, but the dogs coming to "rescue" me, that was luck. They were good dogs, turns out. So I didn't get maimed. ---- TR1: Is this story an accurate rendition of you Ryu? Link APseudonym: 92% accurate. I do not touch drugs, or, drugs in the sense of "drugs". I take ibuprofin for headaches and if I get my arm cut off you can bet I'll want morphene. Lots and lots of morphene. However, everything else, including chronology and spelling are accurate. ---- Sir Potatoman: >ryukaki is a brony YESS ''Note: This comes from people posting many MLP pictures in the thread and Ryukaki proclaiming that ponies were always welcome in his Q&A'' I'm interested in how independent your arc was from Jadusable- were you given specific instructions as to what to do/say or did was a significant part of it improv? Also has Jad given you permission to do this? :| APseudonym: Another thing the video will touch on. Everything, the entire.. everything of the 2nd arc was mine, save the idea to make me a part of it. Jad and I had (kind of) been talking before the second arc began, and I told him I'd be interested in helping with things as they went forwards. Instead of continuing to talk with me or anything reasonable like that, he went silent, threw my name out into the wild, and then stopped contacting me all together. I didn't hear a word from him the entire time, and had to make up the whole thing on my own. I'm not at all bitter or upset about it, keep in mind. It's just true. Which is partly why I don't really need his permission to come out and talk about it, I've inconvenienced myself a lot for him and then him throwing everything in your guys' faces like this made me feel like shit, and it wasn't even my fault. Everything I did was canon, and Jad later "validated" it all, but he didn't help me through it, or even say "Hey, you've got free reign, do whatever you want." ---- TR1: "So most of my favorite parts of the ARG were you and not Jad? *mind blown* APseudonym: You quoted that all silly, but yeah. I don't mean to detract from any of his work, he did a really awesome job with the first parts of it, but I did wish at the time that he'd have been more in touch. Now I'm kinda glad he wasn't, because while I had to take a week or so off of school for it, I ended up involved in a lot of other things because of this and a few lucky connections. ---- APseudonym: '''It takes a certain kind of man to admit that he's a Brony. What kind that is, well. Thank you all for your support in things, by the way-- even those of you who joined up to the party late. It was awesome to have people just enjoying the saga as it went along, and I still get about ~6 messages a day from Youtube, from people just joining or noticing things. The more the merrier, I say. Edit: At -least- 20% cooler. ---- '''Drummaniac17: Oh wow... this was the last thing I was expecting to see tonight. What I'm about to ask is a stupid question since I can almost garuntee the answer is no, but has a stranger ever recognized you as Ryukaki or even as "that one guy from the Zelda story on the Internet"? APseudonym: Funny story-- in person, it hasn't happened yet, but I had misfired an e-mail to a friend of mine by mis-tying his e-mail address, and the person I got a response from actually knew who I was and had followed the whole saga, totally freaked out that somehow I'd managed to get his e-mail out of thin air. Probably the funniest thing that's happened to me in regards to the ARG. I had a lot of people recognize me when I was handling the community during the Portal 2 ARG, but at the time I wasn't in a great position to talk, trying to keep things on track and in order and all of that. Drummaniac17: Oh jeez sorry for an almost double post, I have one more question though :| Beside this, what other ARG's (or things similar) are you following right now? APseudonym: I had always been a big fan of ilovebees (which I kind of participated in) and I was involved in both of the Portal ARGs. Marble Hornets and the Slender Man spinoffs I've been following for a long time, too. There was this one, of course, where I got more hands-on and involved in laying the groundwork, and I'm actually currently working on something I can't talk about but will be starting up soon. It's not my project alone, I'm just one of the people working on it, but it should be exciting and a lot of fun when it's out there. ---- Attorney@Lulz: Hey Kayd, Who took your bike? I don't believe it was kelbris, because he is too busy looking at ponies APseudonym: Interesting fact, Kelbris just pretends to be a brony. He is not. We talked about it. ---- ArnoldOtaku: Ryukaki, first off, your arc is my favorite. It made the ARG seem all to real. I had 2 questions. 1. does your name have any connection to the anime death note? 2. What is your photobucket username? APseudonym: Ryukaki has nothing to do at all with Death Note-- this Psuedonym is actually completely unique to me. I've used it for.. upwards of 11 years, and any trace of it you find on the Googles or otherwise are either me, someone talking about me, or in a couple of situations people pretending to be me (There is also a Japanese blog that uses the name, but I have no idea what it's about.) The photobucket that players had access to for a while was mine-- I locked it because it wasn't relevant to the ARG and had a lot of personally identifying stuff in it that I wasn't keen on sharing at the time. If you're interested in any of my anything, it'll always come from Ryukaki@gmail.com, Ryukaki, or Kayd Hendricks. They're all interchangeable, mostly. ---- Faron: Ryukaki, quick question. In Sounds.wmv, twice the camera gets close to your computer screen. Was there something to be noticed there. Or was that not important at all? Because what I could read there made me suspicious. (Or I could be looking into things too much. As normal.) Anyway, cool to finally meet you! Your arc was pretty fantastic. APseudonym: Nope, nothing to be found of note. It's a very real IRC chat that was invaded when this first launched, and was just kind of something I wanted in-frame to give that sense of me just being an average internet-user like the rest of the people involved. That you could see other people communication autonomous of me was really to exaggerate a sense of disconnection and closeness; "I leave this IRC chat up 24/7, but in there I'm not special, things happen without me." Just mood stuff. ---- EpiMedic: Ryukaki is a brony? YES.gif I'd just like to say I loved your Arc, it added a lot realism to the whole thing. I'm sure some people are sick of all the pony in this thread by now, but may I ask which one is your favorite? APseudonym: I'll never be able to decide between Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. They're both almost equally awesome in completely different ways. Close second would be Rarity, because she's got a lovely singing voice. ---- Zelenal: Aw. Another brony who isn't a Twilight Sparkle fan. I'm beginning to feel outnumbered... Anyway, if memory serves, you said that we missed something very important. Are you at liberty to divulge what that was? Also, did we end up killing your character? APseudonym: I'll just say that the "important" thing missed was in fact found later, so you're not missing anything in terms of overall knowledge. And technically I believe my status became MIA, not dead, because Kelbris was never killing people, just wearing them down and then abducting them although to where or why I don't know. I've got a pretty good reason to think that was the case, though. ---- Nemesis986: Wait wait wait. So this is definitely Ryukaki? I'm kind of confused. So you're basically OOC and answering questions, right? APseudonym: Yep. Breaking character because Jad put the whole thing on indefinite hold and kinda spat all over you guys who have been waiting so patiently for his delays and stuff. Tying up loose ends, answering questions, saying hello to everyone who's followed it all. That sort of thing. Nemesis986: So we aren't allowed to ask questions about past events in the story? (Like arc one or two) APseudonym: Ask as much as you'd like about anything you want, if it crosses into anything I feel uncomfortable answering or can't answer, I'll just say so. Also, sorry Zel, too used to dealing with people misinterpreting things I say and sensationalizing them. Sorry for being so stiff! ---- Sephiriam: So Jad NEVER contacted you back about the ENTIRE arc two? APseudonym: Seph, no. Not a lick of contact. Zip. Nada. Quiet as a doormouse that is dead, so quite quiet. I'd like to say otherwise, but it is in fact something I'd been holding onto for a long while and debating about whether or not I just let Jad take all the credit for it. I did, actually, for many months, but now I'm breaking my silence and I'd rather be honest. ---- ArnoldOtaku: Does the phone number on your phone during the video that you get the call matter at all, or should we assume there's nothing else to gain from your arc? APseudonym: Phone number was meaningless and spoofed; I had a mechanism set up to call my phone and play the line-in audio on my computer out to the phonecall. Nothing about my arc remains unsolved. All the details are out in the open. ---- Nemesis986: Could we have saved Ifrit? Or did we, and I just never knew. APseudonym: No. The whole thing was a stage set up so that someone could get the username/password from Rosa, as I did. Nemesis986: So the first arc was basically a story that we could ever so slightly change? Like Marble Hornets? What choices could make major changes to the overall story? APseudonym: Yes, and don't know, would be a question for Jad once things are over. He didn't share much. ---- chuckles: hey there Ryukaki, what do you think about Jad being a drunk? APseudonym: I don't know anything about that, Jad and I had little communication throughout everything. Doesn't really matter to me. ---- Chaos Lamorak: Question. Was there any importance to Kelbris stealing your bike? Also, what was the "it" you saw in the school grounds? Or are you not supposed to answer that? APseudonym: No significance at all, in fact, it wasn't intended to seem as though the bike was stolen, just that it was gone. Maybe it was destroyed or otherwise exploded. ---- HauntedMaster: Anyways, there is something that's bugging me. In Ochard2.wmv, you have "strange creature" in the tags. Was kelbris actually the elepahnt man, in real life, or does he just use that as his avatar? In other words, were you being chased by a green thingy??? Or a human??? also, in thetruth.rtf, Jad said he had an interesting conversation with a neighbour near the old man's house. That conversation was removed by BEN. Were you the neighbour Jad ws talking about? Also, what was your IRC chat thing saying? Also, was the lgiths in sounds.wmv intentional? It would be pretty awesome that you were recording, you didn't notice the eyes (infared, probally from a Wiimote sensor), but then you were like "woah add it in" and it was sheer brilinace! APseudonym: For me, at least, Kelbris had no definite form or shape. Jad may have intended something else. I wont go too far into what I think on this because I don't want to lead to more speculation-- I just don't know. I was not intended to be that neighbour as far as I know. The IRC chat was meaningless, someone asked about it a few pages back, you can find my response. The lights were intentional, and it wasn't a wiimote sensor or anything of that sort, you can see me pass through the house later and there's nothing on the TV. They were added in in post-production using Sony Vegas, with the intention of being horrible and creepy. ---- Mugen Kagemaru: I finally sign on and what do I find? KAYD F*CKING HENDRICKS Posting OOC on the forum! Welcome to the party, man! Now, I'm gonna err on the side of caution here and ask if it's really a good idea to go ahead with your info dump now due to the hiatus rather than wait for it all to end so you don't accidentally f*ck up the story. Don't get me wrong, I would appreciate any info you are able and willing to give, but I would rather you not get in trouble with Alex as a result of it. I'm drawing that possibility from an e-mail I received from him back n February, when I asked him about your Q&A announcement. A toast to the hope that Kayd can spill his secrets without any trouble! APseudonym: I want to do my absolute best to emphasize that I'm still answering things in a relatively candid fashion, and I'm going to try very hard to only clear up details about my arc and maybe a few things that people might have overlooked previously-- my being OOC puts me in a great position to not be misinterpreted and be very clear about what I'm saying. That said, I'm not sure why Jad has so frequently been hostile in attitude towards me. I've never done anything, ever to attempt to make any part of his ARG worse, to reveal details that were important, to distract attention from things, it's a little baffling. I've been supporting him for months and months and months and all of the correspondence I hear of between players and him is him badmouthing and dismissing me. I'm not mad about it, it's his baby, his project, and I'd probably be similarly defensive, but I do not under any circumstances mean him any harm, and I'm going to do everything I can to not spoil or confuse. So here's to that goal! And thank you all for the warm welcome. It means a lot. ---- Jevandyr: Hi Kayd! Nice of you to join us. I've got a few questions, if you don't mind: 1. Who's Thomas? 2. Is your house IC BEN's old house? It was implied but never confirmed, IIRC. 3. In lastwords.wmv, does/did the log in screen have any relevance? Ryukaki: Thomas is the name of a friend of mine who's not really important to anything, but I needed to narrate in a reason for everything happening after it did-- Thomas taking control of everything I had and making it all public based on my instructions. Otherwise it begged to question how things would have ever gotten uploaded, couldn't have been me, I wasn't in my right mind. That's not anything that Jad has verified, I just put it in as kind of a nice touch after the fact, and I think Jad rolled with it because there was a level of ambiguity and suspense surrounding that thought. Plus it made people think and ponder on the possibilities. So he may have adopted it as IC, it might just be another house where a dead kid died. I am not 100% sure. Yes, actually, the login screen was very relevant, but Jad kinda... went elsewhere, with things. Originally the idea was to have you guys use the login/pass I got from Rosa on that website, and so the screen demonstrated where the "mhftt" clue belonged; the "username" box. ---- Nemesis986: Are you allowed to tell us anything about Wayward Horizon? APseudonym: I don't know anything about it. I've got a few guesses, but it's not something I want to speculate on because I'd rather people not even think I'm pretending to not know. ---- DeaconAYC: Was that a direction you were told to go, or did you just make that scene based on the conversation with Rosa? I honestly had no idea you were THIS fucked - I knew the first 6 hours were a bitch, but not the entire experience. ('''Note:' He's speaking of the login page Ryukaki just mentioned.)'' APseudonym: Kind of. In one of the few e-mails I got from Jad, he mentioned off-hand that it was intended that "someone" get the username/password from Rosa to "use on the site" and that they share it with everyone else for when the time came. I just extrapolated on that to the extreme, because there was never an IC chance for me to share the login information before I got thrown into the mix; there was never a place where it worked on the website, because Jad hadn't gotten to that at the time. DeaconAYC: So basically, you did your job and the story got changed on the fly? I take it that it was never elaborated on what was behind the passworded room? Another question - in sounds.wmv there is a shadow at 4:23 that seems to resemble Kelbris legs and an Elegy Statue head (at least to some people). Was this deliberate or was it just unintentional shadows? Also, on a non-story note: did you create all of lastwords.wmv by yourself? It has to be my favourite video in the ARG. APseudonym: I think the intention from Jad (Or maybe what he got forced into by not giving me anything to work with, intentional or not) was that anything I did he would work into the narrative later if it was reasonable to do so, and then dismissing anything that didn't work as just stuff I did without meaning. (Which is a fine narrative tool, no big deal.) In sounds, some of the things were intentional. I did a little bit of video editing to give that ambiance of a shadow looming behind me, but I didn't intend for it to look like anything except for a shadow there, so that you guys could interpret it as you wanted. Finally, all of the videos I posted I did myself using Sony Vegas and Photoshop, along with some recording tricks I stumbled across while doing quick research to make the whole photo series a little more.. haunty-feeling. ---- HauntedMaster: Great inmagination with the lights and the TV thingy! Also, you didn't get mad at the picture, right? APseudonym: Parody is the mother of creativity, Weird Al would say so, at least. I expected to be mocked and for people to point out all of the stuff that was worth laughing at to them. There is even fanfiction about me and pictures people have drawn-- the attention reads to me as mockery being the most sincere form of flattery, as opposed to genuine attempts to make me feel bad; if you could make me feel bad about anything I did, I wouldn't put myself out there so brazenly for criticism. ---- Shipper: Hey Ryukaki! =D I must say that you taking the time to chat with us has alleviated at least some of yesterday's disappointment. Thanks. I've got just one question: Does your current screen name have anything to do with the forum title one gets at 423 posts? (Pseudonym) APseudonym: Not sure, Shipper. I used this name a few other places when I wanted to speak OOC without people knowing it was me. I doubt it's anything more than an amusing coincidence. ---- Drummaniac17: So are you planning on staying on the forums as a member and doing stuff with us on the third arc, or is this just a one time thing? I could see where playing with us could be dangerous since you're a canon character, but it would still be cool. APseudonym: And I probably will not be involved in the third arc, at least not in any way you guys will know of. If I am, it'll be under (yet another) new name so as not to confuse or mislead anyone. ---- Tazzak: I always wondered something... were you the Ryukaki from the VALVe Potato Fool's Day ARG? If so, I chatted with you before. APseudonym: Yep, that was me. ---- Wuten: Hey Ryukaki! Just gotta say, loved your part in the ARG, probably the one that gave me the most chills out of all of them. One question, completely un-related to the game: how long did it take you to grow your hair out to a ponytail? :D Oh, and are you a Goron Bro? APseudonym: The ponytail has been a persistent thing. I keep my hair generally long because it fits my face better. Probably 3-4 months though to go from really short-long enough to ponytail properly. ---- Shipper: The majority of this whole thing that can actually be called an ARG was actually all Ryukaki's idea? What a tweest! Harshad: Woaah, hang on a second there. I think there might be some confusing concerning what exactly arc 2 was, I'm pretty sure Kayd didn't do YSHDT.net and all that jazz which were the main ARG-y parts. Quick question, is there anything you would have done differently during your part? Any regrets? APseudonym: This here. I'd like to emphasize this. Only the videos and everything interacting with me, was me. I didn't have control over the website, or the content of the website in any way. I did all of the videos/mediafire and any interactions that took place with me. Again, I'm not here to act like everything was me or that Jad didn't do a great job with everything he did. I have no beef with him and things turned out pretty awesome either way. He deserves recognition for his work and making things as popular as they were. Just because there were difficulties along the way doesn't make it any less awesome. And I do have one regret-- that being that I hadn't been contacted before Jad threw me into things, so I had to spend about the first 12 hours of my involvement trying to decide what role it was I was going to play in things. So there was a lot of misinformation and a lot of involving my friends who had nothing to do with the ARG at all in the hectic panic of trying to find and warn me. Once I got myself going in a direction, though, it was fun to roll with it. ---- VGR: Oh Hey Ryu, I have always wondered something. Why does your house look so damn nice. Also have you heard that Kelbris is the bike? APseudonym: Because I keep my house well-kept, of course. And if Kelbris is the bike, the guy who lent me the bike for that better be really careful ---- Shawn: So... cough cough... Kelbris: An Anthology No hard feelings... right? APseudonym: Actually someone asked about this before. I complimented the chronology, the grammar, spelling, and accuracy of the entire story, including when the bike got an afro-- that really happened. However, I do not smoke pot, and don't do any drugs outside of the occasional headache medicine or antibiotics. Otherwise, you have my full permission to redistribute. It is a masterpiece. ---- sgtpieman: Ah, so there isn't any plans for you to have an epic battle with a BEN-possessed Jadusable at the end of the ARG? Depending on what all happens in Arc 3 determining the outcome of the battle? Because I was kinda hoping for that... On a different note, did you actually lose your bike somehow or were you just acting? APseudonym: I'm not sure what Jad has planned for the 3rd arc. I did not in fact lose the bike, just acting. Yes, the bike is gone, you must all help to rescue it. It needs to be saved. It is lonely On the other hand, it was a pretty nice bike, but the fellow who lent it to me didn't put much air in the tires, so I had to ride like ~10 minutes on crappy-air tires to and from the place where I shot the video. ---- ('''Note:' At this point the argument between Alex Hall and Ryukaki had already begun in a separate thread.)'' ---- Slaughtermatic: So, why did you interpret Jad calling you out in the file, and his further silence, as giving you the right to take everything in your own hands? Not to say that I didn't enjoy your arc- it was great- but if i was in your situation I probably would have just backed the fuck down. APseudonym: Because we had actually talked about it, and he had given me his approval, and then he went on to praise me after the first three videos were put out: http://i.imgur.com/HZmFS.png 10/8/2011 -- One day after my videos had been posted to Youtube. Would you have felt like you were doing something wrong or against his wishes after getting that e-mail? I certainly didn't. I would have backed down at some point, if I hadn't gotten previous authorization from him and then went on to be praised, or of he'd said "Ehhh, this feels really wrong." or "Woah woah your videos are kinda going in a bad direction can we cut it short?" or "Your face is dumb and ugly, stop it you're an asshole." Something. Anything. But as it was, I've been a long-time writer and he said it was fine for me to do and then he praised me for doing the first three videos, and I kept trying and trying and trying to contact him for days while people were hammering at every corner of me-- my e-mail, my youtube, rifling through my personal files elsewhere on the net, demanding answers and begging for progress and saying I AM SO SICK OF WAITING I QUIT THIS ARG IS FOR FAGGOTS. Just doing what I thought would help and was told that Jad really "appreciated". I've still got him on Skype if he ever wants to talk-- I tried calling him for days. ---- MessedUpPro: I am so confused. Jad says acts like he never gave you approval and you have picture proof that he did. APseudonym: I'm not going to fight him about it; I don't really know what his motivations are, but I'd just prefer, as I'd always said, that nobody hiss and boo at him. We all do what we do for you guys-- or at least that's the approach I take. It's not about who did what, it's about how it all came together in the end for the people watching. Because you guys are the awesomesauce that makes the whole machine move =) ---- biggoron2195: Just throwing this out there, is there still a video coming? Im unsure just seeing as how im guessing a lot of what you wanted to say has already been brought out into the open on the forums, especially in response to Alex. APseudonym: Yeah, most of it has. And honestly, what I had prepared wouldn't answer any new questions at this point, hah. I think I'll leave it sit without one. You guys can add all of this to the Jad Wiki and other such places, and I wont have to worry about privacy settings on Youtube. ---- Starlight Jumper: I do have to ask (I told you I would in the other thread :P) You say that you had correspondences with Jad before you started posting videos that sounded like encouragement to you. He makes it sound like you just flat-out jacked the game from him. With "Hindsight = 20/20" glasses on, would you mind posting those correspondences from before? I'd be curious to see what he said to you and how he tried to encourage/discourage your involvement. I hope I don't sound like a bitch asking for that >.> APseudonym: I can look around for them, but really I'm not trying to make him look bad or tread on his toes or anything. I came out of hiding specifically to make matters clear; to be honest and forthright about my involvement in everything as far as I knew it. Maybe I can dig up some more innocuous things that just show us communicating, though. I don't want to play the blame game. It detracts from everything this ARG was :X Starlight Jumper: I understand. And I hope this doesn't come across as insulting to him or to other players (or you, for that matter). I just very obviously see a miscommunication, and would personally like to see exactly where it happened, if for no other reason than my own personal satisfaction. And no, if you wanted to make him look bad, there are soooo many better things you could do. I honestly believe that if the situation makes him look bad at all, the blame mostly lays on him, if for no other reason than he brought it up, and so late in the game. That being said, the ARG is still amazing. If he truly feels you did gamejack and screwed with the game, he did a good job of covering it from us, which makes him pretty impressive in my book. ---- BrokenLinkSol: Ryukaki? 8D I came in right before his arc started! I've got a question for you! So how exactly did you feel like when you were doing the videos? Did you feel overly dramatic and stupid for "overacting" or something, or did you generally enjoy the hype that it gave you? APseudonym: Actually, when I got into character it was less thinking about how I was acting and more acting. Some of it felt a little forced, sometimes, but you've gotta live with it when all of your other takes are even worse and you're on a bit of a time crunch. The lights in the video, as I said, I added into the darkness with some Sony Vegas/Photoshop loving. Did a lot of learning how to do video manipulation in the time I had to make the videos, heh. ---- tsubasa67: hello Ryukaki! I got into the ARG later than most, but still, your videos were great. I still remember going 'oh crap' at the lights appearing in your house. Good work man! Thumbs up! Totally righteous! Etc! Etc! XD I kinda have a couple of questions, though the first is just a jokey kind of one. Okay, so: 1. What do you think of everyone pairing up your bike with all the characters? Does it stun you with what people will actually ship, or does it just make you burst out laughing? 2. Are you into any shows/books/movies/video games, other than My Litttle Pony, of course? (I'd say bronies for life or something here, but I don't know if I can call myself that, being a girl and all) This is just to kinda see more of what kind of person you are, and it would make do a fist pump if you said you liked Bleach. Anyways, cool to see you on here. Hope you'll stick around until at least the third arc starts. (Whenever in the distant future it may be :P ) APseudonym: I'm actually very glad that people have taken the initiative to parody me; I love parody. I find all of it very funny, and I actually show people the picture of Kelbris with Afro-bike because it's pretty hilarious. As for me personally, I'm a huge fan of fantasy/sci-fi, (Think more like the Nine Princes of Amber, Stranger in a Strange Land, Heinlein/Zelazny fiction.) and I find that I read an enormous amount, part of why I love writing so much. When it comes to things to watch, I find knowing things is really just a huge adventure, so historical documentaries, series like "The Worst Jobs" with Tony Robinson, or similar things (Most of them tend to come out of England on the BBC) I'm a purist when it comes to animation; on one hand, I absolutely love classic, deep anime, such as Cowboy Bebop, most of the work done by Miyazaki is lovely (Princess Mononoke, Naussica of the Valley of the Wind, Totoro, most stuff out of Studio Ghibli) and on the other I have a lot of praise for "western" animators like Genndy Tartakovsky and Tara Strong. Videogames I am more oldschool; roguelikes like ADOM or Dungeon Crawl Stone Soup, classic NES/SNES libraries, MAME, Genesis, and there will always be a place in my heart for the Dreamcast listings, because they had a lot of stuff that was way ahead of its time. Baldurs Gate/BG2 deserve a special mention because I still play them with friends to this day. Modern games tend to lose me in their constant hunt for profit vs delivering a compelling and interesting, dynamic story. Thanks for the questions! Category:Interviews